fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Luigi's Mansion: King Boo's Revenge
Luigi's Mansion: King Boo's Revenge is the second sequel to the first game for the GameCube. Like the previous games, King Boo is the ghost. In this game, there are 20 normal portrait ghosts, 15 Optional Portrait Ghosts, 7 Area Boss Portrait Ghosts (incl. King Boo) (42 Ghosts in Total) and 60 Boos. New elements of gameplay appear and are Red Coin Missions and Toad Hunt. Completing all Red Coin missions awards the player with a Gold Diamond and completing all Toad Hunts, the player receives 3 Silver Diamonds. Items In the game, there are various items and some are required for gameplay. Items with Gold *Gold Coin- 10,000G per coin *Silver Coin- 5,000G per coin *Bills- 15,000G per bill *Gold Bar- 20,000G per bar *Ruby- 30,000G per gem *Sapphire- 40,000G per gem *Emerald (Jade in PAL regions)- 42,500G per gem *Topaz- 45,000G per gem *Amethyst- 50,000G per gem *Silver Diamond- 75,000G per diamond *Gold Diamond- 100,000G per diamond Items without Gold *Red Coins *Ice Blocks (Holds Trapped Toads Inside) *1-Up *Mario's Hat (Normal Mansion and Hidden Mansion 3 Only) *Mario's Glove (Normal Mansion and Hidden Mansion 3 Only) *Mario's Star (Normal Mansion and Hidden Mansion 3 Only) *Mario's Shoe (Normal Mansion and Hidden Mansion 3 Only) *Mario's Letter (Normal Mansion and Hidden Mansion 3 Only) *Peach's Crown (Hidden Mansion 1 and 3 Only) *Peach's Letter (Hidden Mansion 1 and 3 Only) *Peach's Earring (Hidden Mansion 1 and 3 Only) *Peach's Shoe (Hidden Mansion 1 and 3 Only) *Daisy's Letter (Hidden Mansion 2 and 3 Only) *Daisy's Crown (Hidden Mansion 2 and 3 Only) *Daisy's Ring (Hidden Mansion 2 and 3 Only) *Daisy's Shoe (Hidden Mansion 2 and 3 Only) Offensive Items *Poison Mushroom *Bones In total, there are 5,000 Gold and Silver Coins, 4,750 Bills, 43 Gold Bars, 4 Rubies, 4 Sapphires, 4 Emeralds, 4 Topazs, 4 Amythests, 5 Silver Diamonds and 4 Gold Diamonds. This leads to a maximum of 148,715,000G Rooms Non-Area Rooms *E. Gadd's Lab *Gallery *Training Room *Mansion Foyer Area 1 *Family Room*** *Cleaning Cabinet*** *Storage Room *The Bedroom *The Library *Maid's Room *The Cave Room* (required in Area 5) *Rat Room *Toy Room *Aquarium *The Living Room *The Fuse Room *** *Mouse Hole #1 (found in the Rat Room) *** *Mouse Hole #2 (found in Aquarium) *** *Hollow Bat Wall #1 (found in Storage Room) *** *Hollow Bat Wall #2 (found in Maid's Room) *** Area 2 *Basement *Bathroom* (required in Area 4) *The Arcade *Theatre *Dance Studio *Gym *The Fortune Teller's Room *The Garden Room ** (revisited in Area 3) *The Anteroom*** *Mouse Hole #1 (found in The Arcade) *** *Mouse Hole #2 (found in Dance Studio) *** *Hollow Bat Wall #1 (found in the Gym) ** *Hollow Bat Wall #2 (found in Fortune Teller's Room) *** Area 3 *Science Lab *The Kitchen *The Garden Room (in Area 2) *The Boo Altar** (Revisited in Area 5) *F.L.A.M.E Room *F.L.U.D.D Room *F.R.E.E.Z.E Room *Elemental Room *Wardrobe Room *** *Vault |* means the player will have no use for the room until the Boo Hunt or another Area. ** means the room will be visited twice or more. *** means non-portrait ghost room. Characters Main Characters *Luigi (Playable) *Several Toads (Playable in certain Levels/Save Points) *Professor E. Gadd *F.L.U.D.D *F.L.A.M.E (NEW!) *F.R.E.E.Z.E (NEW!) *Ghost Luma (NEW!) (Required for Certain Missions and side-quests) *Mario (Damsel-in-Distress #1) *Princess Peach (Damsel-in-Distress #2) *Princess Daisy (Damsel-in-Distress #3) Normal Ghosts *Fire Ghosts (20 HP) *Snow Ghosts (25 HP) *goomba ghost (15 hp) *Water Ghosts (30 HP) *A Pink Ghost with 15 HP *A Purple Ghost with 30 HP *A Red Ghost with 10 HP *A Yellow-Orange Ghost with 10 HP *A Green Ghost with 30 HP *Louma (10 HP) *slimy (19 hp) *Blue Twirler (50 HP) *Fruit Picker (25 HP) *Garbage Can Ghost (40HP) *Speedy Spirit (50 HP) *Grabber Ghost (20 HP) *Normal Mouse *Normal Bat Special Ghosts These ghosts appear randomly or must be summoned in certain rooms. *Gold Mouse *Gold Bat Portrait Ghosts There are 5 Areas in total and each Area has 8 Ghosts (4 Required Portrait Ghosts, 3 Optional Ghosts and 1 Boss Ghost), except for Area 5, where there are 10 Ghosts- 3 Boss Ghosts. All Required Portrait Ghosts and Boss Ghosts have 100-150 HP and The Optional Ghosts have 90 or 95 HP. Area 1 Area 2 Area 3 Area 4 Area 5 Ranks *'Rank */**/***-' Finish the game with 100,000,000G (*), 125,000,000G (**) or 145,000,000G+ (***) with message: "You have unlocked the Hidden Mansion 1, 2 or 3! Congratulations!" *'Rank A-' Finish the game with 90,000,000-100,000,000G *'Rank B-' Finish the game with 75,000,000-90,000,000G *'Rank C-' Finish the game with 60,000,000-75,000,000G *'Rank D-' Finish the game with 45,000,000-60,000,000G *'Rank E-' Finish the game with 30,000,000-45,000,000G *'Rank F-' Finish the game with 15,000,000-30,000,000G *'Rank G-' Finish the game with 5,000,000-15,000,000G *'Rank H-' Finish the game with less than 4,999,999G and message "The mansion has suddenly disappeared..." and a cutscene showing Luigi running away through Boo Woods. Area Maps area1.png|Area 1- Circles are the mouse holes and the grey squares are bat walls. The red is the hallway. The two grey lines next to a room is a door. Boss Fight Strategies